


Birthday wish

by Kiwipanda



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Minor Sexual Harassment, One Shot, Slice of Life, Trust Issues, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwipanda/pseuds/Kiwipanda
Summary: Jimin is alone on her birthday.





	Birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

> it was my birthday recently and ive been feeling on the low, so i turned those feelings into this

“Happy birthday to… me.” She finished the song, and laughed a little at the ridiculousness of it all. Being alone on her birthday was a first for her. _In a way, that's fortunate… right?_

It was 1 minute past midnight. She still had the whole day ahead of her, to try and make her day feel a little special. She doubted it though. She felt like there was no point in celebrating, if there was no one else there to celebrate it with her.

 

She looked out the window at the clear, dark-blue sky. It was a beautiful summer night, one of those she really loved as a child. The stars were out and visible, despite the bright city lights. Them, leaving her with a sense that the city never slept. The neverending noises from outside, proving to her that she was never truly alone here.

 

Ironically though, she had never felt any more lonely.

 

She sighed, resting her head against the windowsill, when she watched a little miracle unfold. A shooting star. Perhaps this was her one birthday present, gifted to her by the universe itself. She liked to think so at least. _Make a wish, Jamie!_ She smiled, and clasped her hands together. She didn't need to think too hard.

 

_A friend._

 

* * *

 

She approached the little café, with slow and hesitant steps. She paced around outside, for a few moments, before gathering all of her courage, diving in, head first. She stayed focused on the goal, taking a few long strides towards the counter. It wasn't long before she was standing face to face with the barista, and she faked her best smile.

 

“Uh, hi”, she waved awkwardly, “I was wondering, do you hire?” She managed to ask, making it a task to sound cheery. The barista’s eyes only met hers for a brief moment, before he shook his head in disinterest.

 

“No, sorry.” He replied in a monotone voice. She took a closer look at his facial expression. Motionless, and uncaring for her. Just like everyone else. She felt a surge of shame come over her. Her smile faded. There was no point in putting up a show. She doubted that she’d ever come back here again anyway.

 

“Ah, I see. Then I guess I’ll just have a coffee.” She ordered, her voice completely rid of her previous enthusiasm. She looked up at him again, only to see a frown on his face. He looked… sad. Guilty, even. As if he saw right through her, with the way her demeanor had changed in an instant.

 

“What… kind of coffee would you like, miss?” She could tell that he made it an effort to sound polite this time. It felt like he was pitying her, and she hated it. She squinted her eyes at the priceboard, hanging on the wall. It was all too confusing, and way too much to choose from.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She said, and he seemed to flinch slightly at that. She felt a pang of guilt. “Just your cheapest.” She corrected herself, and forced another smile onto her face.

 

When she got her coffee, she escaped to a table in the corner, by the windows. She watched the people outside, passing by in a hurry. They probably had busy lives. A family to feed, and a job to tend to. It’s the simple things like that, that she wished she could have.   _Maybe someday_.

 

She turned her attention back to the inside of the café. There was only a few customers here, besides herself. It’s nice, she thought. It’s cozy. Her eyes passed the counter for a second, and she realized that the barista was still looking her way, persistently stealing glances at her. She made sure to catch him in the act, as she bluntly stared back at him. To her surprise, he didn’t look away. He had those same sad eyes from before. It was like he was staring into her soul, and she felt exposed. Her phone buzzed, causing her to break the invasive eye-contact. It was a text from her mom; wishing her a happy birthday, and telling her to call later, when she has time. As if she didn’t have all the time in the world. She smiled at the message, grateful for the attention. At least she’d always have her family.

 

“What’s a cutie like you doin’ alone on her birthday?” A voice came from behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to see a much older man, with a suggestive smirk on his face. The creep had read her private message, over her shoulder. He sat down next to her, way too close for comfort. He reeked of alcohol and sweat, and she resisted the urge to gag. She refused to answer him, hoping he’d take the hint and leave. That wasn’t the case though. “I can take you for a ride, and make your day really special, hm? What do you say, babygirl?” He continued, and placed a large and clammy hand on her thigh. She wanted to scream, and cry but she found her voice was caught in her throat. She sat painfully still, petrified in horror, when… it stopped?

 

She looked up to see the barista, practically dragging the creep out of the seat, shoving him lightly, making sure he couldn’t get to his victim. The creep looked absolutely infuriated, and Jamie worried for a second, before her saviour spoke up.

 

“I’ve called the police. This is your cue to run away.” He said coldly, and it actually worked. The creep only gave him a quick glare, before giving up, and storming out the café. Jamie exhaled in relief, and looked up at the barista, who looked equally as happy, to not have been skinned alive from the encounter.

 

“Thank you.” She said to him, with most sincerity, “But aren’t you going to be in trouble when the police gets here? You let the bad guy get away.” She asked, doe eyes wide in worry. To her surprise, the young male plopped down in the seat across from hers, and leaned in. Now that she really saw him up close, she noticed his features. He was actually gorgeous. The girl was amazed that she didn’t notice before. He looked relaxed, and kinder now, that he wasn’t standing behind a counter.  

 

“I actually didn’t have time to call… I bluffed. I would’ve been totally screwed, if he hadn’t bought into it.” He laughed, a big gummy smile on his face, and Jamie almost melted, watching this stranger transform before her very eyes. She couldn't help but smile. As his laughter subsided, his face turned serious again. “Are you okay though?” He asked, with the sad eyes making an appearance once more. _Is that what those eyes meant? Worry?_

 

“I'm alright, I guess…” She replied, unsure if she really was, but for entirely different reasons. His eyes wavered for a moment, but stayed the same. She watched his Adam’s apple move up and down, as he swallowed.

 

“Is it true? That it's your birthday today?” Jamie nodded, looking down at the table. _He must think I'm a total loser for spending it all alone_. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and became even more embarrassed. She dared not look up at him. She heard him stand up from his seat. For a moment, she thought he was going to leave her there. “I’ll be right back.” He announced, and as promised, he returned soon after with a tiny muffin, a single candle neatly placed in the middle of it. She looked at it, and then up at him, completely dumbfounded.

 

“it's on the house, don't worry about it”, he waved his hand dismissively,  “It's not much, but... Ah! Don't cry!” He fussed, wide-eyed. She brought her hands to her face, feeling the wetness pouring out of her eyes. She hadn't even felt them spill. She dried them away vigorously, but he stopped her, handing her a tissue instead. She smiled at him in gratitude, through her blurry eyesight, gently padding her cheeks with it. He didn't ask her any questions about it. It was like, he already knew what she was thinking. He sat down across from her again, waiting for her to eat the freshly baked treat in front of her. Instead, she cut the muffin in half, with the teaspoon for her now cold, half empty coffee. She motioned for him to take the other half, and he did, well aware that this was her only celebration. She was just about to take a bite, when a thought occurred to her.

 

“Is it really okay for you to sit here with me?” She looked around the café, realizing that someone else was standing behind the counter now. He offered her a warm smile, as she looked his way.

 

“That's the owner of the café, and my cousin, Seokjin. He can't fire me, even if he wants to.” He nodded towards the counter, with a laugh.

 

“And I do want to! I could hire her instead~” Seokjin yelled their way shamelessly, gesturing towards Jamie. She giggled at their bickering, and Seokjin winked at her. She put her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat, painting her face a flush pink. The male across from her pouted. He crumbled up the paper from the muffin, and threw it towards Seokjin. He dodged it like a pro.

 

“You're playing with fire, Min Yoongi!” Seokjin warned, lifting his index finger in the air, to make it seem like a real threat.

 

“Min Yoongi…” She muttered, playing with the name a little. She only just realized, that they hadn't even properly introduced themselves to each other. Yoongi looked at her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Ah, I didn't even tell you my name…” He scratched his neck shyly. “May I know yours?”

 

“I’m… Park Jimin.” She answered him, and Yoongi gasped a little in surprise. She turned her head sideways in question. “What is it?”

 

“We know another Park Jimin.” Seokjin answered on his behalf, still listening from behind the counter. Yoongi rolled his eyes at his nosy cousin. Jamie blinked a few times. _What are the odds?_

 

“I like you a lot better than him already, though.” Yoongi smirked at her, and Jamie turned a deep scarlet this time. She was far from used to all of this attention, yet alone the flirtatious kind. Or perhaps he was just being kind to a lonely stranger on her birthday? She couldn't tell anymore. Not with the turn, her mindset had taken lately. She couldn't help but feel discouraged by the thought. The idea, that he didn't really care. It saddened her, and she believed in it. Why else would he do this? She's not likeable. _That's why they always leave_.

 

Of course, Yoongi noticed her change in mood right away. He frowned in concern. “Jimin? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No. Not at all…” She paused, “I should get going, though. Thanks for everything.” She smiled through the pain, and got up to leave. Just as she was about to make her escape, Yoongi grabbed her wrist. His hold was gentle, meaning she could still run away if she really wanted to. But she didn't.

 

“Don't leave yet!” His voice came out desperate, and it took her by surprise. “My shift is almost over… I want to help make this day special for you. We can go eat, or maybe karaoke? Go catch a movie? Anything you want. I'll pay!” He insisted, and as sweet as it was, it only hurt all the more. She looked down at the ground, and silence filled the air between them for a little while. Yoongi loosened his grip a little bit, but he didn't let go.

 

“You are very kind Min Yoongi.” She didn't have the courage to look up at him, “But you don't have to pity me. I don't like pity.”

 

“What? I'm not-” He tried, but before he knew it, she was out of his grasp and more so, out of the door. He looked to Seokjin, who mirrored his own shocked expression.

 

“What are you doing? Run after her!” Seokjin demanded, and Yoongi didn’t hesitate. The sun was setting, but the streets were as busy, and packed with people as always. Luckily, she hadn't gone far, and Yoongi quickly spotted her between the masses.

 

“Jimin, please wait!” He yelled, as he ran up to her. She turned around to face him, and they nearly crashed into each other. Being so close to him, nearly took her breath away, but she stood her case.

 

“You don't know me.” She spoke, her voice wavy and ridden with insecurity, “If you knew me, you wouldn't like me.” And as she said those words, Yoongi’s eyes turned sad again.

 

“You don't know that. I want to know you, Jimin. I want to be your friend.” He stressed the words, to let her know how much he meant it. _A friend_. The words triggered her memory, as she remembered last night, and what she thought was going to be her only birthday present. And before her, stood a man, who had been nothing but kind to her all day. How could her wish come true, if she couldn't let anyone in?

 

“I’d like that.” She said finally, and Yoongi smiled and let out a laugh, in what she could only describe as relief. She tilted her head slightly.

 

“Yoongi… Do you like stars?”


End file.
